


Dangerous Winds

by betawhitewolf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt doesn't know how to feel about it, Jaskier is obssesed with storms, Kinda, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Storm Chasing, Tornado, no self preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Jaskier has been obsessed with storms ever since he was little. It was one of those obsessions that had him glued to a window anytime he heard the first sounds of rain fall.He remembers fondly from his younger days in life, when his nanny would take him outside to play in the rain or would let him sit on her lap as lightning flashed across the sky.Jaskier would always be so mesmerized by the beauty of it all. He even found in the worst storms that the wind made a beautiful song to match the rage of the thunder above.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Dangerous Winds

**Author's Note:**

> I live in the midwest and honestly Jaskier is how everyone out here feels about tornado's. Like people are insane I love it!

Jaskier has been obsessed with storms ever since he was little. It was one of those obsessions that had him glued to a window anytime he heard the first sounds of rain fall. 

He remembers fondly from his younger days in life, when his nanny would take him outside to play in the rain or would let him sit on her lap as lightning flashed across the sky. 

Jaskier would always be so mesmerized by the beauty of it all. He even found in the worst storms that the wind made a beautiful song to match the rage of the thunder above. 

He had taken this odd obsession with him into his adult years. Even now when he was actually caught in one of those bad storms Jaskier still felt the awe of how gorgeous and deadly nature was. 

Though he would have preferred her waking him up in a different way rather than the sudden heavy onslaught of rain and the threatening howls of the wind above. 

Beside him the bard hears his travel companion groan, his usual sour mood even worst from the way they're awoken.

The bard doesn't even get a moment of reprieve before he hears Geralt huffing and moving around. 

"Up bard, or you'll drown with the way the rain is coming down." Geralt suddenly growls at him.

Jaskier turns his head to watch Geralt sit up, the witcher taking a second to blink rain from his eyes before he moves to get his soaking wet bed roll off the ground. 

Instead of listening the bard just lays back and enjoys the feeling of rain on his skin and the sound of the wind howling to match the chorus of the thunder above, but his moment is quickly ruined by an unhappy witcher standing over him. 

"Up Jaskier, we need to find shelter before this gets worse." Geralt gruffs his eyes holding a tinge of fond annoyance as he watches the bard scowl at him. 

The two of them have a small stare off before Jaskier eventually gets up, the bard taking a second to slick his brown hair back and out of his face before he starts on packing up his now waterlogged belongings. 

"You know Geralt, I don't think you appreciate how beautiful nature is!" The bard huffs out his tone light but mildly offended as though the thought alone has personally done something to him. 

Geralt half grunts back his attention now fixed on getting Roach ready as the rain starts to pick up. 

"Well I think you should take the time to appreciate mother nature more! Even in her worst moments she creates something quite beautiful for us to behold!" Jaskier has to shout now to be heard over the rain but the bard is ever persistent to get his point across even as his precious mother nature ruins his usually perfect appearance. 

Geralt rolls his eyes at the others dramatics, having been more than use to it by now after the years they've spent together. 

But Jaskier seems to take his silence for an insult, the bard shifting blue eyes over to level him with an impressive glare before he stomps over to Geralt just as he swings a leg over Roach and hauls himself up into her soaked saddle. 

"You know your teachings really should have included the beauties and joy that is nature and storms!" Jaskier poetically chimes as he situates his lute along his shoulder. 

"They included those, but they also included the reminder that nature can kill you bard." Geralt grumbles back his voice holding a tone of fondness that he just can't seem to get rid of. 

Jaskier sputters for a second before huffing and rolling his eyes, his arms coming up to cross over his chest in obvious annoyance, "Yes, well, i know that too of course." 

Geralt gives a disbelieving grunt in responds before he lets his heels lightly bump Roaches side so they can start down the road that they had camped near. 

Once they leave the small amount of tree cover they have and the rain fully impacts them, Geralt realizes quickly that the storm they currently face is going to get bad. 

The wind picks up as soon as he has the thought, like mother nature herself was agreeing with him.

Beside the witcher Jaskier delights in the way the wind forces him to stumble, the slight breathlessness of it makes his heart race with excitement. 

"This is wonderful weather! I didn't even know the wind could get this strong Geralt!" Jaskier voice mostly blends into the wind but Geralt still hears enough of the sentence to shoot Jaskier a astounded look. 

"You're insane Jaskier!" Geralt yells back the wind taking his voice with it as it howls past their ears. 

Rather than responding Jaskier lets out a delighted laugh his eyes drifting to the sky as rain pelts his face and lighting flashes to illuminate his eyes. 

Geralt is taken aback again by how oddly gorgeous and insane Jaskier always manages to look amidst a storm. 

But the thought is taken away as quick as is comes when the howling of the wind turns into a roar and Geralt can feel the change of pressure immediately. 

Without much thought the witcher bends down and grabs Jaskier by the arm, "Jaskier get up on Roach now!" 

The bard turns to shoot him an incredulous look but something on his face must give away that the situation they're in is about to turn dire because instead of arguing Jaskier let's Geralt pull him into the saddle in front of him. 

As soon as Jaskier is safely on Roach the witcher immediately gets the horse to charge forward; just in time, as a branch from one of the sparse trees along the road suddenly gets knocked down and into the path where they had been not moments before. 

Jaskier turns his head to look over his and Geralt shoulder just in time to watch a large looking funnel start to form on the ground about 100 yards behind them. 

The bard is struck into captivation as the tornado forms. The wind taking on a viable appearance in the form of absolute chaos. But the way it takes makes Jaskier feel like there has to be magic involved, as clouds form out of nothing and swallow everything in it's path. 

Jaskier is taken out of his musings as a tree branch is flung at them from the whirl of chaos, the bard let's out a yelp of a warning and ducks his head down just as it goes soaring. 

Geralt swears from above him but the witcher also drops his head down to rest in the middle of Jaskier back.

Luckily the branch misses them, the thing soaring and slamming into the ground just beside them instead. 

After that Geralt picks up Roaches speed, his eyes now searching for any kind of shelter that could be near by. 

As he looks he feels Jaskier turn around again and rest his chin on Geralt shoulder like it was just a calm ride and not a race to outrun death. 

The witcher feels himself snarl at Jaskier incompetence for his own self preservation, just as his eyes spot a small rock face not far off across the plain. 

Without any hesitation he directs Roach toward it, the horse turning on a dime as she's use to the mad dashes and need to get away from death more than any horse would ever know. 

She makes great speed off of the road surprisingly, the rock face in the distance becoming closer and clearer through the rain. 

Once they get close enough Geralt starts to look for any kind of opening they could all squeeze through, his eyes taking in the rough stone with pure worry until he finds a big enough opening for all of them to fit in. 

Geralt pulls Roach to a stop and quickly ushers Jaskier to get off, before he himself follows and then he's tugging both a bard and horse behind him and into safety. 

Once they get inside and far enough in that Geralt isn't too worried about the chaos outside the witcher collapses to the ground with a quite huff. 

Jaskier on the other hand makes a noise of excitement and twist around the room even though it has to be dark enough that the human can barely see. 

"That was exhilarating Geralt! My gods did you see the size of that thing! The absolute chaos of it!? and it was big enough to pick up a tree and chuck it at us like it was nothing!" The bards excited voice trills, the echo of it bounces off the cave around them. 

Geralt just shakes his head, a tired sigh escaping his lips, "we almost died Jaskier." 

The bard waves his hand dismissively at that as he stalks over to Geralt and flings his bags off his shoulder, "that's a normal Tuesday for us Geralt! Now if you don't mind lighting a fire or something so we can see and dry off that would be wonderful! I have a new song already starting in my head!" 

Geralt rolls his eyes at the other, "we're in a cave Jaskier, there's no wood." 

Jaskier pauses in getting his lute out before he hums in consideration and then shrugs. 

"Well I guess Im going to have to take your body heat then." The bard doesn't hesitate to plop down behind Geralt and lean back into him as he plucks at his lute strings.

Geralt let's out another heavy sigh but rather than fighting him, the witcher just leans back into the bard as well. 

As Jaskier plays, Geralt realizes that the bard is picking a beat to match the storm currently raging outside. It makes a small smile tick up on the corner of the witcher mouth as the song and wind match up. 

Jaskier plays to the beat of a song that only he can hear. One that matches the chaos of the wind and the anger of the thunder still gently rolling above them. It makes Jaskier grin in delight as he adds the cacophony of it all. 

By the end of it Jaskier has the start of a ballad about the beauty and chaos of nature and how witchers and their horses are way faster than a tornado.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did/didn't enjoy your day/night! Make sure to stay safe 🥰


End file.
